


Worlds Collide

by phantisma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an "Unconventional pairings" challenge.</p><p>Lex Luthor was not a man who believed in magic, or at least, he never had been before the whole thing with Lana and the spirit of a witch had brought back the crashing memories of a summer in England with a Luthor family relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Collide

Lex Luthor was not a man who believed in magic, or at least, he never had been before the whole thing with Lana and the spirit of a witch had brought back the crashing memories of a summer in England with a Luthor family relative. It had been meant to give him perspective. It had, though not likely in the way his father had planned.

Now, he found himself hunting down an elusive memory of a time when he hadn’t yet become the ruthless business man who had successfully managed to take Luthorcorp away from his father, a time when he hadn’t yet met Clark Kent, a time when he hadn’t yet started down the crash course that his life had become.

He turned his rented sports car down a dirt land, feeling his way through a decreasingly deserted English countryside, and through memories he’d forgotten…how long ago now? He’d been 14? No, 15. There’d been trouble in school, but that wasn’t unusual. His father had been angrier than usual, and sent him to a distant cousin, someone Lex had never heard of before.

Lawrence Luthor may have carried the family name, but there was little about him that would mark him as a Luthor otherwise. A small, wiry man with dirty blond hair and glasses, hunched permanently from years of some mysterious banking job. He’d been nice enough, if odd, particularly to a young Lex, conditioned to the finer things in life, and unaccustomed to not having servants for nearly everything.

Lawrence didn’t live in poverty, but he had no phone, no car, no electricity. Those first days were hard for Lex, then Leonard had returned from school, and Lex’s entire world was altered.

Leonard was older than Lex by about two years, wiry as his father, but with the Luthor looks, dark hair, and the Luthor business sense. He had taken Lex under his wing, though he’d called him by some odd nickname Lex hadn’t understood.

Leonard had told Lex he was a wizard…which, of course, Lex hadn’t believed. Not until he’d disappeared before his very eyes, and reappeared ten feet away.

Lex stopped the car outside a dilapidated house covered in ivy and got out of the car. It didn’t look a whole lot different than it had when he was younger, a little closer to falling down, maybe, but not much else had changed. He stepped through the gate, glancing around for some sign the house was still inhabited.

There was little to be seen but the ambitious vegetation that Leo had once made dance and tie itself around Lex’s legs. That had been when Leo’s friend was visiting. Lex swallowed as he remembered him, stopping just short of the giant elm tree.

Strong, confident, he’d oozed sexuality and power. Lex had been mesmerized, following the older boys through the long summer. At first they had teased him and called him a Muggle, though they never explained what that meant. Then came the day that had changed everything. He’d gotten angry…not a little bit either and seized Leo’s wand, and exploded the windows out of the shed.

It had shaken him up, but the older boys had been impressed. He could close his eyes and see the smile on the blond boy’s face as he stalked across the lawn toward Lex, part smile, part predatory grin.

_“I knew if we provoked you enough that old family tendency would emerge,” he said, snatching the wand from his hand._

_Leo circled around, laughing and clapping Lex on the back. “Once upon a time, the Luthors were a noble line of wizards, Lex. But, about three generations ago, one of us got caught dabbling in the dark arts. He was disgraced, his wife left him and took the kids to America where she raised them as Muggles…the rest of the family was disgraced, and slowly died out, until there’s just me and Pop left.”_

The next few weeks were spent with the two older boys teaching Lex anything and everything he could master. Lex circled to the back of the house and into the old shed that had housed their illicit activity. Lawrence didn’t actually object, but made sure they understood he wanted nothing to do with it.

Lex had felt more alive in that little space, holding a borrowed wand late in the night. He ducked his head and stepped into the room where they had created their own place, blankets spread in the corner, pillows to insulate their butts from the cold stone floor. A fire pit was carved into the floor and the old iron cauldron still sat on it, as it had that last week there.

_“Now the powdered bat wing.” Lex poured a blackish powder into the already simmering cauldron and looked up expectantly for approval. The head nodded, long, blond hair barely moving. “Good. Now your wand and the swallow’s blood.”_

Lex poured the dark liquid in, circling his wand above the potion as he’d been taught, murmuring the words of the spell. There was a poof, then a flash of light and Lex jumped while the other boy laughed. Leo sputtered and threw a pillow at them from where he’d fallen asleep hours before. “I did it.” Lex had exclaimed, jumping to his feet. The blond followed, nearly as excited. He swept Lex into a bear hug and surprised Lex when his lips met Lex’s lips.

There was a hesitation, then a hand was behind his head, a tongue in his mouth. They stumbled backward until Lex’s ass met with the wall and he swallowed impulsively. The other boy’s hand was palming his cock through his slacks, his eyes piercing Lex to the spot, daring him to say anything.

“Well, you came. I had rather thought you were dead.”

Lex froze momentarily, then stood slowly, turning toward the voice. His breath caught in his throat. The boy he had known had grown, aged, but little else had changed about him. Lex swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and inclined his head. “Lucius.”

Lucius Malfoy smiled, that same, cold, predatory smile Lex remembered. “Lex Luthor…last of the Luthor wizards.”

“Last? Leo’s gone then?”

Lucius nodded, running a gloved finger disdainfully over the nearest wall. “Died in Azkaban a few years ago. I’ve had the property under surveillance since his arrest.”

Lex nodded, moving away from the cauldron, but keeping his distance from Malfoy as well. “You seem to have done well.”

“As have you. I had hoped you would have returned for more training.”

“I had other priorities.”

“So I see. Broke Leo’s heart you know. He was quite enamored of you.”

It was Lex’s turn to smile. “Was he now?” He moved to the row of old books on a shelf near the window that was still boarded up. “That’s not really how I remember it…what I remember at all.”

“Is that why you didn’t come back?” Lucius moved further into the room, using his cane to poke at the dirty, moth eaten blankets. “You didn’t remember us?”

“There was…an accident. On my return flight home. I was in the hospital for a while. I didn’t remember much about my time here.”

“Funny that you remember now.”

“Yes, isn’t it?” Lex was uncomfortable. That last week had been an exercise in pushing the boundaries, with magic, with the natural competition that drove Lex to keep up with his cousin and Malfoy, and ultimately with sex.

Lex hadn’t been a stranger to the concepts, but Lucius had pushed him places he had never been, overcoming nervous protests and half-hearted denials with pure lust.

“I’ve been dreaming.” Lex said, marking Lucius’s movements around him and keeping several feet between them.

Lucius smiled, his eyes pinning Lex to the spot as he stopped and tucked his cane under one arm. “Have you? What about?”

“This place, that summer. Leo…”

“Me?”

Lex didn’t like the way he felt off balance, or that Lucius always managed to do this to him. He could remember how it had pushed him that summer, brought him to try things he had never considered before.

Lucius was in front of him, suddenly within reach, his gloved hand sliding across Lex’s cheek. “I missed you,” he said fiercely, that hand capturing Lex’s chin before he leaned in to kiss him. Lex stiffened, keeping his lips closed, frustrating the older man. “Did you forget how good I made you feel?” Lucius whispered.

Lex took a deep breath and pushed Malfoy off of him. “No, I remember. I’m not as easy anymore.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that. “Aren’t you though? Here you are. What did you expect in coming here?”

Lex shook his head and moved away from him. “I don’t know. I wanted to remember. I thought it would be easier here.”

“And is it?”

Lex swallowed, his head swam and he saw a wand in Malfoy’s hand. “Stop.”

“I’m only trying to help, Lex.” Malfoy said gently, his hand rising.

Lex could almost see the spell arcing toward his head. Images came first, then sounds, scent…touch. Lex felt his legs wobble and stumbled toward the door. “Relax, Lex. Someone blocked you. I’m only trying to help.”

Lucius had a hand on his shoulder. Lex looked up at him, but only saw the boy he’d been when they’d first met. He saw the blond hair, so long and beautiful…felt it trail along his chest as the older boy kissed his way down Lex’s belly. “Stop fighting it, Lex.” Lucius murmured, his hand now on Lex’s back…hot, even through his shirt and the ever-present gloves.

Lex could feel his body responding to the memories, the remembered touches, his cock thickening and his breathing growing ragged. His eyes closed, his heart raced. Memories flooded him, magic, power…the rush of adrenaline and the thrill of the forbidden. “Nothing is forbidden to men like us,” Malfoy had said while slowly stroking his cock in and out of the younger man’s mouth. “We will own the world, and no one will dare tell us what to do.”

The onslaught of images slowed and Lex looked up at Malfoy, his eyes moist and filled with knowledge. Lucius smiled, using both hands to pull Lex closer, his lips claiming Lex’s before Lex could protest. After the slightest hesitation, Lex let his tongue slip past his lips, tasting strong tea as Lucius swept his tongue along Lex’s.

“I’m still not as easy as I once was.” Lex said, as they parted to catch their breath. He took Lucius’s head in his hands, taking control as his mouth closed over the older man’s, his tongue diving into his mouth and turning them so that Lucius was against the wall.

It was all so familiar now, and Lex let his hand slide down over the robes, pulling them up to get underneath. His hand found that he wasn’t the only one already hard. He snapped his eyes up to Malfoy’s, his grin wicked. “Let me see if I can remember how this works.”

Lex never let go of his cock as he went down on one knee, slowly stroking it and watching as it grew in his hand. It was larger than he remembered, but now that he was at eye level to it, he rediscovered a hunger he’d left behind. He licked his lips, then the cock in his hand, circling the tip and drawing a gasp from Lucius.

His tongue was hot as it slid over the skin, sliding down to the base, then kissing his way back to the top. A glance up proved he hadn’t lost his touch and he suppressed a grin as he opened his mouth and took the whole thing in, closing his lips around it tightly before he began moving it up and down, twisting a little as he reached the tip. Gloved hands slid over his bald head, guiding him into taking the cock deeper.

Lucius arched into him, his hips moving forward as his head tilted back against the wall. This was familiar, and Lex knew Lucius wouldn’t last long, he never did the first time. There would be no warning, not until Lucius grabbed his head and leaned into him, dumping his come down Lex’s throat. Lex swallowed reflexively at the thought, drawing deeper moans from the man whose cock he was sucking. His own cock was screaming for release, pressed hard inside his boxers. He struggled for a minute with his zipper, then pulled out his erection, stroking it with one hand in time to the deep throated thrusts Lucius was now controlling, his hands holding Lex’s head while his hips moved faster. The groans were louder now and Lex tried to be ready for it, the final thrust, past his gag reflex as the hot, salty liquid hit his throat, held there until the edges of his vision were swimming from lack of oxygen.

Lex cried out as Lucius pulled his cock from his mouth and stumbled back into the wall, sliding down it slowly. Lex’s cock exploded onto the floor as he came, and Lucius smiled lazily at him.

“You haven’t lost your touch, Lex” Lucius said.

Lex laughed and sank back to the floor. “I’ve learned a thing or two since the last time I saw you Lucius. You might be surprised.”

“I think you might just be more a wizard than you let on, for someone raised as a Muggle.” Lucius retrieved his wand from the floor and gestured vaguely in Lex’s direction. “Someone laid a very strong memory charm on you, my friend. You shouldn’t have been able to remember anything without someone releasing it.”

“Is that what you were doing?” Lex’s head had a little residual soreness, and he rubbed it absently.

Lucius nodded. “It took me a while to find it, and it was put in place by a very powerful wizard.”

Lex closed his eyes, a memory surfacing. His father was there and an old man, dressed in blue robes, with a graying blond beard. “There was someone, at the hospital. I was pretty drugged up. My father told me he was a doctor.”

They were quiet then, their bodies relaxing, their hearts slowing. “So, is this where you try to tell me that together we can rule the world?” Lex asked, his foot gently nudging his companion’s leg.

Lucius looked up, his grin positively evil. “Not just one, Lex…together we can rule them both.”

Lucius stood, putting his wand away and reaching down to help Lex up off the floor. “But first, let’s get you cleaned up and dressed. You have a crash course in wizarding to complete. You have remembered how to fly, haven’t you?”

Lex grinned. “Oh yeah, I remember crashing into the pine tree and falling to the ground. I was picking pine needles out of my ass for days.”

As they cleared the shed, Lucius slung an arm around Lex’s shoulders. “What do you say to a week in the country?”

Lex shrugged, reaching in his pocket for his cell phone and stepping away. “I could use a vacation. Excuse me just a moment.”

He thumbed a speed dial button and held the phone to his ear. “I’ll be staying in England a little longer than I had planned. Put everything on hold. I’ll be out of touch, but checking messages.”

There was a pause, then Lex nodded. “Everything’s fine. I’m just taking some time to get reacquainted with an old friend.”

“Is that what I am?” Lucius asked and Lex could feel the playful, dangerous relationship he could now remember falling into place.

He grinned. “Well, you **are** old. The friend thing remains to be seen.”

Lucius laughed and gestured toward the front gate and Lex could see two black broomsticks leaning against his car. “Get your bags.” Lucius said, picking up one of the brooms. When Lex set his overnight bag on the ground, Lucius waved his wand over it, setting it to hovering beside him. Lex locked up the car and looked up expectantly. Lucius held out the second broom.

Lex licked his lips and stepped up beside Lucius, taking his broom hesitantly. “You sure about this?”

Lucius grinned. “It’s something you never forget, unless you get hit with a memory charm.”

“Nice. Very nice.”

Lex inhaled sharply and held the broom to his side. It responded almost immediately to his touch, hovering instantly. “Okay, that’s a good sign.”

He mounted it and it rose to a level similar to Lucius’s. “Shall we?”

Lex nodded and they set out. They circled the Luthor homestead once, the place where two worlds had collided and the wreckage was just starting to be recognizable. Lex could only smile at the thought. Everything would change, and neither his world, nor the wizarding world, would ever be the same again.


End file.
